The present invention relates to catalyst systems useful in hydrocarbon upgrading processes and to methods for their production and use.
In another aspect, this invention relates to catalyst systems and processes for oligomerizing hydrocarbons employing the novel catalyst systems of this invention.
Perfluoroalkylsulfonic acids are useful for oligomerization of olefins having in the range of from 3 to 8 carbon atoms per molecule to diesel fuel range hydrocarbons having in the range of from 8 to 24 carbon atoms per molecule. However, many of these compounds are waxy, low surface area solids. The perfluoroalkyl groups of the perfluroalkylsulfonic acids tend to inhibit the dissolution of hydrocarbons into the perfluoroalkylsulfonic acids, and mass transfer limitations occur resulting in low catalyst activity.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop catalyst systems comprising perfluoroalkylsulfonic acid wherein the perfluoroalkylsulfonic acid is supported on a high-surface-area support so as to significantly increase the activity of the perfluoroalkylsulfonic acid in oligomerizing at least one olefin to diesel fuel range hydrocarbons.